El súper héroe
by Jhans matyn
Summary: Albert un millonario magnate tenía todo ,pero la envidia de Neal fue más grande y lo mando a matar. pero el regresaría.
1. El cambio

El cambio.

Personajes de Mizuki e Iragashi

La vida de Albert da un repentino giro de 180 grados. Él sufre una grave lesión debido a que tras una gran explosión, en el tren dónde iba, un fragmento de metralla se incrustó en su pecho y cada día aproximándose más a su corazón, cosa que le provocaría una inevitable muerte.

La doctora en robótica construye una placa pectoral magnética para evitar que la metralla alcance el corazón de Albert manteniéndolo vivo.

—Doctora lo estamos perdiendo.

—No puede ser posible, me faltan unos últimos detalles de la placa magnética.

—Tiene que darse prisa, por qué ya no, podremos mantenerlo por mucho tiempo.

En una Isla del Caribe estaba Candy con Neil Ligan. Ella ya como doctora en robótica y genética molecular, Neal la engañó para que ella estudiará.

—Candy está listo el ceribreso, –le dijo Neal.

—No me faltan unas piezas ya las pedí, las traen en una semana. ¡Oye Neal!.

—No se nada, por eso tienes que apurarte con ese cerebro artificial..

Tras el impacto, Albert es operado y recluido durante meses. Albert y la Doctora Kelly crean una armadura de poder para protegerse de los terroristas y poder escapar, con múltiples armas incorporadas a su medida, que utilizaría para salvar su vida y escapar de su cautiverio. Finalmente, logra su objetivo, tras lo cual al volver a su mansión, reconstruye y mejora su armadura, convirtiéndose así en "Iron Man", un superhéroe que trata de proteger el mundo. El tiene un propósito. Y él una nueva oportunidad.

—George qué sabes de mi princesa.

—Está con Neal y hay planes de boda.

—¡¿Qué!?

—Si cuando no te encontrábamos, él hizo lo posible para que se fuera con él, ella está trabajando con él en un nuevo prototipo, pero lo que no sabe es que Ligan quiere conquistar el mundo.

Ligan a escondidas de Candy, pero con su ayuda hizo a una armadura más grande que la de Iron Man.

—Que va a pasar cuando Candy se entere de toda la verdad, –pregunto Robert.

—Cuándo eso pase, ella ya será mi esposa. La tía abuela ya se está encargando de los preparativos de la boda.

—Tú siempre tienes todo a la perfección.

—Si la amó tanto qué ya no podré esperar más tiempo.

—Pero ella todavía ama a tu tío, aunque sabe que está muerto.

Flashback

Candy estaba en la mansión de Chicago cuando llegó un telegrama, en el salón estaban la señora Elroy, George y Candy. Era la hora del té, en eso entro Joan el mayordomo.

—Disculpe llego un telegrama.

George lo recibió y empezó a leerlo, su cara se transformó a tal grado que Candy se dio cuenta y tiró la taza de té.

—¿Que pasa? George dinos.

—Señora Wuiliam haa…muerto.

—No, no es cierto, no es cierto, –Candy salió corriendo, llorando tanto, que chocó con él, la abrazo.

—Qué sucede Candy, que te paso.

—Dicen que él está muerto, pero mi corazón dice que no.

El la ayudó a superar su perdida y la motivó a estudiar robótica genética por qué era lo que Albert estaba estudiando para ayudar a la humanidad. En realidad Neil sabía toda la verdad, por qué todo fue planeado.

Fin del flashback

Cuando quedó la armadura de Neal se la probó, sin saber que la placa que era conectada al corazón tenía una anomalía y si era malo, con ella se hizo más malo.

—Robert me siento el más poderoso del mundo ja, ja, ja.

—Neal tenemos que hacer unos ajustes para que puedas utilizarla.

Sin hacer caso se fue con ella elevándose en el cielo. En sus pensamientos estaba una rubia.

—Ahora si Candy, eres mía ja, ja, ja, nadie puede alejarte de mi, ni el mismísimos Albert, si estuviera vivo.

El propósito de Neal es hacer una serie de armaduras para su beneficio.

Neal estaba hablando con sus socios de su conquista del país, Candy escuchó todo, solo se tapó la boca y salió.

—Dios mío que voy hacer, ¿que hice? sólo me usó para sus intereses.

—Así que mi bella Candy siempre de curiosa, la abrazo y la besó a la fuerza.

—Déjame me lastimas, –ya con lágrimas en los ojos–, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No debías enterarte ahora, como ya lo sabes, mis planes serán más rápido, porque mi amada esposa me ayudara, –él se acercó y la pegó a su cuerpo besándola.

—Suéltame estás loco, –separándose de él y dándole una cachetada.

—Lo siento mi amor, prepárate para nuestra boda.

Continuará...

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad si es difícil, bueno para mí. Especial de súper héroes .


	2. Preparativos 1

Preparativos. 1.

Los personajes son de

Nagita e Iragashi

—Lo siento mi amor, prepárate para nuestra boda –salieron del laboratorio rumbo a Chicago.

En Chicago, la tía abuela los esperaba, tenían más de un mes sin verse.

—¡Hola tía! ¿Cómo está? –comentó Neal.

—Mi hijo, –lo abrazó con tanto amor–, bien, te veo feliz puedes decirme que te pasa.

—Si tía, me voy a casar, con Candy –Candy que en ningún momento había dicho nada.

—Y tu Candy, no dices nada.

—Perdón tía, estoy tan emocionada que no lo puedo creer, –la saludo con un fuerte abrazo que se le salieron las lágrimas.

—Mi pequeña cómo te extrañé y gracias por la felicidad que me das, al casarte con este muchacho es lo único que me queda, –derramando unas lágrimas, Neal las interrumpió.

—Tía cómo ve, tiene mucho trabajo, nos queremos casar en tres meses, –la abuela se sorprendió.

—¿Porqué? tan rápido, no me digan que Candy está embarazada.

—No tía cómo crees, ¡Oh si mi amor! y no has dicho nada, –empezó a reír con sarcasmo ja, ja, ja, –a lo cual no le dio gracia a Candy.

–—Tía y George necesito unos papeles y le he marcado y no me contesta, –con la esperanza de que estuviera.

—Está en Europa en los negocios de la familia, ya ves que Neal solo se dedicó a los de aquí, no quiso ir para no dejarte sola. Te urgen.

—Si tía son muy importantes para la boda.

—Tía nos vamos a descansar, –Neal abrazándola se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Candy ya sola se puso a llorar, —Albert mi amor, mi corazón dice que estás vivo, ya pasó un año. Me tengo que casar con Neal, se ha portado muy bien conmigo es tan bueno, lo único que no toleró es que esté de traficante de armas. ¿Por qué? supe sus planes, –así se quedó dormida.

Mientras Neal platicaba con su tía sobre la boda, —Tía tiene que ser el evento más grande del mundo, tenemos que dar a conocer las " Industries Andrey y Ligan" como la más poderosa de Estados Unidos.

—Hijo eso lleva tiempo y tú quieres ya casarte en tres meses, –la tía tomó un poco de aire para poder similar todo.

En eso sonó el celular de Neal, vio quién era L.I.VANKO, contesto, —Hola, si un momento, tía tengo una llamada muy importante con su permiso, –la tía solo acento con la cabeza, y Neal salió.

En su habitación recibido la llamada, —Sí dime.

—Te necesito en Corea del Norte Irán, ya tenemos las armas y como no las van a regalar, te quiero con tu prototipo.

—Pero le faltan unos detalles.

—No podemos esperar, ya está todo arreglado.

—Está bien, –Neal estaba emocionado por qué iba, a luchar con Iron Monger, se fue a despedir de su tía y de su dulce amor.

—Tía me tengo que ir es algo urgente, –en eso Candy llegó y escuchó.

—Adónde vas.

—Voy a Europa.

—Me llevas y paso a comprar mi vestido de novia, –pensando que podía ver a George para decirle de los planes de Neal.

—No, ya lo compre, –a su tía casi le da un infarto.

—No sabes que es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda.

—Eso solo son supersticiones, y como yo voy a ver a mí amada esposa, solo quiero qué ése día luzca la más hermosa del mundo, –Candy se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—Cuando llegas, –pregunto su tía.

—No se tía pero le encargó a mi esposa, –se acercó a Candy y la besó–, me voy amor recuerda que te estoy vigilando.

Mientras en Europa Iron Man estaba planeado como derrotar a los traficantes de armas, ya sabía que Neal era uno de ellos.

—Ya está listo todo Wuiliam y crees que van a ir.

—Claro no hay nadie que les dé las armas como nosotros, está bien descansa por qué nos faltan unos detalles, –con una palmada en la espalda se despidió George.

Ya había pasado un mes y medio.

—Llegó el día de ir por esas armas, –dijo Vanko, estas listo.

—Si, recuerda cómo lo planeamos, –Neal se puso su traje.

En Corea del norte en una cueva en el desierto, con muchos hombres armados, se encontraba el comandante Justin Hammer, el mayor traficante proveedor de armas de Estados Unidos. Vanko e Iron Monger.

Por el otro lado estaba Nick Fury director de S.H.I.E.L.D y Natasha Romanoff la agente en cubierta. Estando en negociación, los traficantes no querían pagar.

Cuando Vanko dio la orden de atacar, fueron disparos y las granadas estallaban, y levantando mucho polvo.

Natasha se protegía, —Wuiliam, Neal enloqueció y trae un traje, es el doble que el tuyo.

—Sal dé ahí, –en eso estaba cuándo.

—Adónde crees que vas, –ella gritó, empuñando su brazo de hierro hacia ella, —Tus servicios ya no son necesarios, –estaba a punto de dispararle cuándo.

En el cielo se, escuchó una voz —¡Hey!, –era Iron Man.

Iron Monger le disparó y cayó en un montón de escombros, levantó un camión de los militares, —¡Me encanta! este traje.

—Bájalos, –le dijo Iron Man, pero se lo aventó, Iron Monger tuvo la oportunidad y lo abrazó, como a un muñeco tan fuerte que casi lo desarma, Iron Man encendió sus centellas, para que lo soltara.

En Chicago se estaba preparando la boda del siglo, todo elegante y el más mínimo detalle era perfecto.

Recordando Candy lo que Neal le dijo;

«¡Hola amor! cómo vas con nuestra boda.

—Todo está saliendo como tú lo quieres.

—Te extraño mucho mi hermosa Candy.

—Y cuando llegas.

—No se pero, aún cuándo regresé ese mismo día te veré en la Iglesia, te amó Candy.

—Te cuidas hasta, pronto.».

Continuará. Gracias chicas por su apoyo espero que sea de su agrado.


	3. Preparativos 2 El gran evento

Preparativos 2 El gran evento.

Los personajes de Nagita e Iragashi.

—No sé, pero aún cuándo regresé ese mismo día te veré en la iglesia, te amó Candy.

—Te cuidas, hasta pronto.».

En le campo de batalla Iron Manger, estaba ganando. El traje de Iron Man tenía más armas, pero tenía que hacer algo para destruirlo, él era muy fuerte.

G.L.A.D.I.S un programa de inteligencia artificial responsable del funcionamiento de la armadura de Iron Man, –solo queda el veinticinco por ciento de la batería.

—Y la recarga de emergencia, con eso basta. G.L.A.D.I.S, comunícame con Natasha.

—Natasha esto no funciona tienes que hacer que estalle el reactor del cráter, cuando lo meta, solo tenemos una oportunidad.

—Pero tú, –ya no contestó.

Iron Man lo tomó por detrás y le arrancó unos cables y a él le quitó la armadura que le cubría la cabeza.

Neal quedó tan impresionado que no lo podía creer, —Así que eres tú. No habías muerto.

—No mi querido sobrino, solo quiero qué te enteres que la qué me ayudó fue la doctora Kelly, y gracias a ella estoy aquí.

—En dónde está la muy... –lo interrumpió. Albert.

—Ella murió y lo vas a pagar muy caro, dándole vueltas a la dirección del cráter, tratando de meterlo. Adentro del cráter forcejeando y peleando con todo.

Neal le dijo, —Tío si quedás con vida, te invitó a mí boda con mí gran amor Candy, –recibiendo un golpe que lo aventó.

—Estás loco si piensas que te casarás con ella.

—Si tío ella asido mía y estamos esperando un hermoso bebé, ja, ja, ja, por qué crees que me voy a casar.

—Albert ya está listo sal del cráter, –Natasha se preocupó, pero Albert no reaccionaba,

—Tenemos qué salir de aquí señor.

—C.L.A.D.I.S envía toda la energía al pecho, –disparándole, para que él pueda salir del cráter, fue tomado del pie y no pudo salir.

—A donde vas, –disparándole–, ¿Quieres que te diga, cómo es Candy en la cama?

—Natasha hazlo ya, –gritando.

—Pero tú también morirás, William.

En sus pensamientos «Ya estoy muerto, nunca deje de amarte Candy».

Fue una explosión que salió una gran carga de energía que subió hasta el cielo.

Natasha lo monotoriaba de su laptop, por su placa magnética después de la exposición ya no tenía nada.

—William, William, contesta, pero nada.

—Tía estoy muy contenta hablé con Michael y me dice que mi bebé está perfecto, que en unos meses podré verlo, la tía la abrazo.

—Que bien mi niña, alguien las escuchó y quedó sin aliento, en eso Candy volteó y vio a George parado en la puerta.

—¡George!, –Gritó de alegría.

—¡Hola señorita! felicidades por su bebé.

—Gracias George pero todavía no lo puedo ver. Has visto a Neal, no me ha, hablado desde hace dos semanas y falta poco para la boda.

—Si señorita, me mandó a que la ayudará, no se preocupe él llegara a la Iglesia, le sorprendió que no hubiera ninguna reacción de ella.

—Claro ya me lo había dicho, que bueno que pudiste venir, si no, nunca te lo perdonaría.

Y los días pasaban el gran salón estaba tomando forma, a dos días de la boda, en el comedor estaban desayunando cuando Candy se para, corriendo al baño, y George fue tras ella, y cuando salió.

—Todo bien señorita.

—Si George, creo que es normal.

—Si por su estado es normal. Señorita tenga, –Candy tomo la caja.

—Que es esto, abriendo, no puedo es mucho para mí y no sería correcto llevarlo.

—Al joven William le hubiera gustado que usted lo usará, –era un anillo de diamantes azules con una amatista–, él siempre la amó.

—Por eso George no soy digna de usarlo, me voy a casar con Neal.

—Hágalo por mí, –la abrazo y ella lloró.

El día de la boda.

—Lista mi niña te ves hermosa, pareces una princesa.

—Tía esté no es el vestido que me mandó Neal.

—No hija no es, le dije a George qué te comprará otro, te gustó.

—Si tía está hermoso, –en sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Ya vamos si no el novio va a decir que ya te arrepentiste, –las dos rieron.

Ya en la Iglesia estaba el novio esperando a su futura esposa. Candy entro del brazo de George, a medida que avanzaba, vio el anillo y al novio esperándola, que sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Dios mío!,

La ceremonia dio inicio, cuando él sacerdote dijo.

—Los declaró marido y esposa, puede besar a su esposa, él la tomó de la barbilla y la besó.

En la recepción todo era alegría, reporteros, de todo el mundo, querían la exclusiva.

—Tía nos vamos.

—Si mis niños y cuídala, –abrazándola le dijo en el oído–, complacelo en todo mi niña, –ella se sonrojo.

En el avión él dijo, –todo bien,

—Si, –se recostó en su pecho–, adónde vamos.

—A Brasil, a una linda isla, te amó Candy,

—Yo te amo a ti.

Él empezó acariciándola, con mucho cuidado, todo su cuerpo, besándola, ella gemía, por cada toque de su esposo ya lista para entregarse, fue lo más maravilloso de sus vidas.

Al otro día el sol los despertó, –Gracias mi amor por darme todo, tú cuerpo y alma, te amó Candy.

—Yo te amo más mi príncipe.

Albert y Candy fueron felices. el bebé de Candy era un nuevo Reactor Act para G.L.A.D.I.S. Porque Iron Man seguiría salvando al mundo.

Fin.

Gracias chicas por su apoyo.


End file.
